Ichigo?
by Swee.N.Sassy
Summary: Read and find out...


_**Ichigo Love Story**_

**Name: **Keiko Ishida

**Age: **15

**Looks:** I have beautiful long strawberry blond locks that fall just below my ankles. My eyes are a beautiful emerald green and usually have a twinkle of mischief in them. I have a body a guy would kill for, extremely curvy and quite full in the chest.

**Style: **Being the rebel I am I were a tight black leather skirt and a small blue belly-tank with a jean jacket over and thigh high black leather lace up boots.

**Personality: **I am smart, well my rank is actually considered a genius, I get the top scores n my class and have been moved up due to it. I have always refused to wear the school uniform but never get in trouble for it because of my smarts. I am just your typical good natured bad girl who likes to have fun get stronger and fight.

**Abilities: **I am a Quincy, Yes Uryu is my older brother well half to be correct, we have different mothers, father always favored me so Uryu and I never got along. I am more skilled with my powers than he and even have a few from my mother, funny as much as dad hated soul reapers he had a one night stand with my mom. So yeah I am a soul reaper as well.

**Background**

The teachers at the school had finally decided to move me up in the grades this year, so half term I am going to be in a new, hopefully more challenging class.

**Part One**

I was in school getting all kinds of looks with my getup and looked at the paper with the new room number on it. I smiled as I found it and knocked as I waited I tapped my foot and heard the teacher say to enter. I smiled as I walked through the door and said, "Hey teach I've been moved to this class!" She smiled and I heard an all to ell known voice say, "Keiko what are you doing here?" I lost my smile and turned to look at none other than my big brother Uryu and the teacher said, "Oh Uyru do you know her?" I smiled big and said, "Well he is kind of my older brother!" I turned to the class and bowed, I stood and waved as I said, "Hi everyone my name is Keiko Ishida and Uyru here is my older half-brother, but we are nothing alike and don't get along!"

Uyru groaned and the rest of the class laughed, then the teacher said, "Alright Miss. Keiko You will sit next to Ichigo over there!" She pointed but then said, "But before would the class like to ask any questions?" Several hands raised and I smiled as I picked a girl with red hair and she asked, "Well I have two questions. First how old are you and second why aren't you wearing the school uniform?" I grinned as half the class put there hands down and said, "I am 15 years old, they moved up from the lower classes, and I do not like the school, uniform so I don't wear it!"

I was quite enjoying myself when I realized that there was a hollow near, at the same time as Ichigo, The red head, Uyru and some somber guy, said, "I have to go to the bathroom!" I ran out and saw the others look at each other but follow me I changed and my soul reaper outfit was a tad different, it was white with blue trim but you could still tell it was a soul reaper outfit. My zanpakto is a sword and arrow combined. I was there first and had taken care of the hollow.

I turned knowing my classmates were on the ground behind me and said, "So Ichigo is a soul reaper, This guy has energy like a hollow and little Miss. friendly here has special abilities? Uyru was standing there with his arms crossed and I giggled as I stepped to the ground and said, "Well I should tell you my mother was a soul-reaper and my father is a quincy. I smiled as I learned the others names and then Chad said, "Okay so is anyone else confused?" I grinned and asked, "About what?" Orihime then said, "Well Keiko why have we never felt you, and why did Uyru not say he had a sister?"

I could only answer the first fully so I said, "Being half quincy and half soul reaper I am able to cover myself. And the question about Uryu is he has never liked me, I used to try and be his friend, but he pulled away more!" They all looked at Uyru who had his arms crossed and looked mad. I smiled and said, "So you guys are welcome to my house after school, I am a great cook and I kind of need some new friends?" They looked at each other and all but Uyru nodded, but after Ichigo elbowed him he agreed. I smiled big and said as I ran off, "Okay well I am skipping bye!"

I noticed they all looked at Uyru for an answer and all he said was, "She is extremely smart and doesn't really even need to be in school, to be honest she already has a teaching and doctorate degree, but wanted to be at least a little normal!" I smiled and continued home, I didn't live with my father but by myself so I started making snacks when I got home and cleaned a little. I was sitting at my table thinking, 'I really like those guys and Ichigo is totally hot, I wonder what he thinks of me?' Then I heard someone at the door and went over opened it, I saw everyone and said, "Come on in have a seat and make yourselves at home."

They did and we were all eating and talking when I said, "Wow it's almost 9." They all looked at me and I smiled when they realized, Everyone except Ichigo and Uyru said they had to go. I laughed as they left and after they were gone started to feel extremely uncomfortable, Ichigo must have noticed because he said, "Well I have a feeling you two really need to talk so I am going home!" I nodded as he stuck his hand out. I shook it and after he left realized he had left a note in my palm, but I looked up at Uyru as he said, "Keiko I know you think I hate you, but I don't I guess I just envy you. You are smart and dad has always been so nice to you, but you are my sister and I do love you!" I smiled and hugged him as I said, "Uyru I am so glad, maybe we can try and hang out more and be friends?" He nodded and got up as he was at the door he said, "I will see you at school and Keiko tell me what happened with Ichigo, I saw him hand you the note!"

I had forgotten and looked down at it and nodded, he left so I sat there staring at the note. After a good ten minutes I opened it and read,

_Keiko, _

_Meet me in the park at 11_

_Ichigo_

I was confused but saw it was almost 11 so got up quickly thinking, 'Why in the world would he want me to meet him?" I ran there and saw him sitting on a bench hands in his pockets half asleep. I smiled as I sat next to him and he didn't even notice. I ten grabbed his hand and he jumped and almost screamed, "Oh Keiko sorry I must have dosed off." He yawned and I just had to ask, "So Ichigo why did you ask me to come?" I hadn't realized we were still holding hands until he looked at me then at our hands and blushed. I realized and let go blushing redder than red. He smiled and said extremely nervous, "Well I wanted to ask you, or I wanted to tell you…" He said the next part extremely fast, "I really kind of like you and wanted to know if you would like to go out with me?"

I grinned from ear to ear and said as I grabbed his hand, "Of course I would love to go out with you Ichigo!" He looked relived and said, "Good!" He leaned in and kissed me, I kissed back, after several minetes we pulled apart for air and then, Someone cleared their throat, we turned and I gasped as I whispered, "Uyru?!" He smirked and said, "Well I guess I don't need to ask do I?" I frowned as Ichigo was going to jump up I pushed him back down and said, "Uyru did you follow me here?" He smirked and said, "Yeah of course I did, I have to look after my baby sister, oh Ichigo don't hurt her!" Ichigo grinned and said, "Never!"

_*Two Years Later*_

I have been dating Ichigo for a little over two years now! We had had sex two weeks ago and I have been feeling sick so went to the doctor and found out the awful truth. I was on my way to see Ichigo to tell him. I just walked up to his door and knocked I heard Ichigo yell to come in. I opened the door and was tackled by none other than Isshin as he yelled, "It is Keiko my beloved adopted daughter!" I was struggling to get out from under him as I said, "Hi Isshin, could you get off me!" He was pulled off just as he started crying and yelling, "Why won't you call me dad?" I looked at Ichigo as I got up and he was shaking his head, I grinned and grabbed his hand. I pulled him to his room and after we were there I turned to him.

He had sat on the bed and was watching me, I smiled and went over to the closet opened the door and glared at Con as I picked him up and threw him out the window I yelled, "Don't Spy you stupid stuffed animal!" Ichigo had been watching and was now on his back laughing and I completely lost my nerve.

I smiled and walked over to him slowly and climbed up on the bed right next to him. He stopped laughing and stiffened as I climbed up where I could look him in the eye. I kissed him and said, "Would you like to come over for dinner tonight, I need to talk to you?" He smiled said, "Sure I will be there at 4 is that okay?" I smiled and said, "I know I have never said it but I love you Ichigo!"

He smiled and said, "Keiko I love you too, more than you could ever know!" Right then the door fell open and his sisters and dad all looked extremely guilty. I got up off the bed and smiled as I jumped over them I said, "Okay Ichigo I will see you tonight!" He was scowling at his family but looked up at me and smiled as he nodded. I was laughing as I left the house as I could hear Ichigo yelling at his family about privacy.

I had gotten dinner ready and decided that I wanted to look nice so I took a shower and got dressed. I headed down stairs just as the door opened and Ichigo shouted, "Hey Keiko I'm here!" I ran to the door and as I grabbed his hand pulling him to the dining room said, "Okay Ichigo you may need to sit down!" He sat and was starting to look worried as I paced back and forth, after five minutes of pacing he sighed and pulled me down and said, "Keiko just tell me what you need to!" I was sitting in his lap and stiffened as I blurted out quite loudly, "Ichigo I'm having your baby!"

He stiffened, and I scooted off his lap and watched him process the news after a second he grinned and said softly, "I'm going to be a dad?" I nodded and he stood quickly, grabbed me and started swinging me around as he said, "Oh Keiko I am so happy!" I smiled as he put me down.

_*8 ½ Months Later*_

Everyone found out quick enough, Uryu and I had become extremely close for the first time and he had a major problem with it and was always yelling at Ichigo. Ichigo has gone completely baby crazy as well as his dad and sisters, just about everyone was happy for us. It's now a week until my due date and I was in the bed room trying to get my shoes but couldn't. I screamed, "Ichigo help me!" Oh I live with Ichigo and his family for the time being. He ran into the room freaking while chanting, "Get the bag!" I laughed and said, "No I'm not in labor, help me put my shoes on!" He calmed down and sighed as he was putting my shoes on me he said, "Please Keiko don't freak me out like that."

I smiled and said, "Sorry!" I was getting up when I felt the liquid run down my leg and said, "Ichigo I think you need to get the bag now!" He looked up and saw my face and started freaking again.

After a lot of hassle we made it to the hospital and I am now screaming my head off trying to get the kid out. Ichigo was sitting next to me and at this point I may have broke his hand but I screamed at him over and over that it was his fault. After hours of labor I heard a small crying and the nurse said, "Miss it is a little girl!" I looked at Ichigo and smiled as the nurse handed her to me. I looked at her and said, "She has your hair Ichigo!" He was looking at her with awe and said, "What do you want to name her?" I smiled as I looked at him and said, "How about Masaki after your mother!"

Ichigo asked me to marry him shortly after and we were married on the same day we meet, our daughter grew up to be an extremely powerful soul reaper and had the power of the quincy as well. We are both very proud of our daughter and always will be.


End file.
